Things Change
by fairydust27
Summary: My first story. Natsu leaves and lucy doesnt know what to do. she finds out who her real father is and some more unexpected powers too.pleaz review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story and its late at night so pleaz be nice!_

**

* * *

**

Things change

A huge uproar had begun at fairy tail. Everyone had crowded around the teen aged boy, who they grown to know and love so dearly, as they were celebrating his farewell party. All but one person.

"_How could he leave fairy tail? How could he leave everything and everyone that he loved? How could he leave _me_?"_

Lucy was practically drowning in her tears as she sat cross legged on her bed hugging a pillow. She couldn't bear seeing _him _leave, so she refused to go to the farewell party.

"_How could they throw a party when he was leaving and actually attend? Obviously there stronger than me……well emotionally."_

She decided to forget about him, to lock up her true feelings and all her memories of him. She began to wipe the tears off her face as she started to feel the familiar lonely feeling. She didn't want to remember this feeling, this feeling that was caused by her mother's death, the feeling that made it hard to move on. Just like that time when her mother died, and even though it passed, it still left a deep scar that could easily be ripped back open. This was going to happen again.

No.

She wasn't going to let it happen again. This time she will change for the good or the bad. She knew one thing for sure,

Natsu _was_ leaving ,wether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter:D

**

* * *

**

**wait. what!?**

Its been a couple of weeks since Natsu had left fairy tail. Everyone was getting on with their lives, but once in awile when the guild was tammed and quiet, they would get a longing in their eyes to see the fire mage start a wortheless fight with Gray.

Still, they all went on ,laughing and throwing fists whenever they had a disagreement, slaping each other on the back when they all accomplished something, and trying to believe Lucy hadn't changed into a cruel person. Until she came back and destroyed all their hope.(muahahahah!!)

* * *

A few years had gone by(again), and the guild had seemed to of lost all its color. Every one who was left, which consumed of Erza, Gray, Gazille,master marakov, elf man, Mirajane, and a few other members, were greatly saddened by the fact that Lucy,of all people, would do such a thing as murder. Every one felt grief for her and would ,no matter what, take her back in, well, when she came back to her senses. Besides she didnt kill anyone at the guild, but a murder is still a murder and Erza would not forgive that, no matter who that person may be.

They were all gathered around at tables, having a drink or two, while discussing that they were still in need of money for the damages lucy had caused. Its been a year since the incident, but who in the world would forget that half the guild was gone?

Gray was about to punch Gazille for disagreeing with his brilliant plan on how to raise the money,(which also caused everyone else to jump in), when a huge fireball smacked Gray in the back. Gray, who had a hand full of Gazilles hair,turned around slowly,knowing to well how that fireball felt, was afraid he was just going to give his hopes up. But there, standing in the door way was a boy with pink hair and a blue cat flying exitedely above him. In a heart beat, everyone was next to Natsu touching and slapping him, to shocked to believe this was real. But when the boy chucked up another fireball to keep Gray from touching him, it was clear.

"**NATSU!!!!!"**Everyone screamed in joy.

"mphmphmphmphm" Natsu struggled to say.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

This was the 2nd chapter and it didnt really have much talking or much of anything.......but hey its a start!:) pleaz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: "**NATSU!!!!!"**Everyone screamed in joy.

"mphmphmphmphm" Natsu struggled to say.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

"I said, You guys are hurting me!" Natsu coughed, with the little breath he had. With a pause from the eager crowd, he pushed his way to a nearby table.

"Sorry Natsu. We just missed you sooo much. And with the way things were going, we thought you would never show up!" Mirajane said while forcing back tears. Natsu looked at her questioning.

Gray, who was standing next to Mirajane, placed a hand on her shoulder as in an act of comforting her. Natsu, on the other hand, was far off from being comfortable. He could smell a very disturbed aroma,well that and maybe a hint of Elf man. He took another look around, finally taking in the surrounding faces. They all looked pretty much the same to him, besides the fact that some of them had more wrinkles in places there usually weren't, and something very distant in their eyes, that he couldn't figure out. And yet, something was missing. Something _very_ important.

" Wheres Erza and Lucy?" He said gazing at everyone.

There were a burst of coughs and they all looked down at their feet, trying not to make eye contact. After what seemed like a decade,Gray cleared his throat first.

"Well, where else would Erza be? Shes in the south, battling some type of three headed demon, or something of that sort." he says, while waving his hand, as if it didnt matter. Natsu waited to hear the rest, the part about Lucy, but when nobody said anything further he started to worry.

"oook. Now. Wheres Lucy?" He asked.

There was a burst of chilling wind, as the two front doors flew open.A gust of fog came swirling in and a dark figure stood silently in the middle.

Immediately everyone,besides Natsu and Gazille, got in their fighting possisions. What followed was unexpected. Something huge came flying at them, something feirce and ugly....

There were gasps and whispers throughout the room as they stared at a monsters head.

"You idiots" Gazille said as he smirked.

As soon as the smoke cleared, there once all mighty, Titania stepped with a fluent rhythm towards Natsu.

People breathed a sigh of relief and looked at gazille confused.

He just shrugged his shoulders and replied"Dragons sense of smell."

Natsu smiled from ear to ear.

"Long time no see,huh?"

She didn't say anything for a moment .After a few seconds of thinking she cleared her throat.

"Yes,indeed its been a very long 3 years without our trouble maker." She smiled "I hope its not to much to ask for,but can i have a hug?"

Without Natsus permission, she snatched him up and squished his face to her hard armor. But when he got free, her face was as hard as rock.

" I assume everyone told Natsu the story?"

Again, there were more coughs. Erza sighed.

"What? What haven't you told me!?" Natsu said as hysteric rose in hie voice.

Erza looked at him with very distant eyes.

"Natsu, Lucy. umm. Well, lets just say shes not apart of fairy tail anymore." Eveyone was looking at Natsu, waiting for his reply.

Natsu was quiet for several moments, then he closed his eyes and whispered "What do you mean? What happened? Is she dea-"

Erza snorted."Yeah, if only we were so lucky"

Gray looked at her with the look that said _"don't say that! You don't know how Natsu might take it"_

Natsu got to his feet and came face to face with Erza, his face gone to a different shade.

"What the hell is wrong with you !? How could you say such a thing!?"

"You have no clue, whats been happening around here! You wouldn't know what happened._YOU LEFT_!"

It went dead silent. They all looked at the fire mage and the Titania .

Natsu stared into her eyes for a moment.

" Then what _did_ happen?"

" You might as well make yourself comfortable" She spat out.

* * *

_Flash back: Lucys pov_

_'Its been a while since Natsu left. And ive been doing fine, if I do say so myself. Though I've been dreaming strange things, like figures, that are to dark to make. Hmm..._

_Anyways, I'm off to my new job! Of course its not as exciting, as fighting some totally waked out freak show. But without Natsu its just ............ not the same._

_Sooo,I'm working as a waiter! I mean, its not the best job in the world, but it keeps me from sitting around eating ice cream and watching those sad types of movies all day._

_And besides, now I don'thave to rely on Gray or Erza to pay my rent. Like I said, I can take care of myself. Lifes been going GREAT! Ha. Ha. Ha.'_

_(silence)_

_'What am saying!? Life is so not going great! I suck at my new job, I mean, im freakin clumsy for crying out loud! My job barely pays enough to feed me and I lost touch with Erza and Gray._

_I'm sooooooooooooo loney! And worse of all I got a cold! A freaking cold in the middle of the freaking summer! Who could possibly more miserable than me?'_

_(rustle,rustle)_

_What was that? Oh crap is someone following me!? _

_'Thats ok, just because im not at fairy tail, doesnt mean i forgot to use my magic.' I could feel a smile aproaching my lips. I reach down to my belt pocket only to find an empty space._

_'Oh shit! Im so dead!'_

_(footsteps)_

_I couldnt help but run. I ran and ran until my lungs hurt. But it wasnt enough._

_

* * *

_

_soo_

this is my 3rd chapter. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been awhile since I wrote but Ive been having problems with my computer.

So I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Last time

_'Oh shit! I'm so dead!'_

_(footsteps)_

_I couldn't help but run. I ran and ran until my lungs hurt. But it was too late._

Surprises

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer and the hard breathing getting louder.

_' What does it want!?'_

I tried to make a turn, but slipped on the concrete.

'No! Why is this happening to me!?'

I try to curl up and protect my face (this is just a habit of mine) and make no sudden movements.

The footsteps stopped and the breathing came to a normal pace, but I could still feel his presence.

After what seemed like ages something touched my arm.

I made a stupid move by flinching.

"Hey, why are you on the ground?"

What? Are you serious? That's what hes asking me?!

" I said, why are you on the ground?"

He sounds like a grown man, maybe hes _old_! I can take care of _that_, right?

I turn over on my back to only be surprised to see a man who looks like hes in his late 30s.

' _Dammit!'_

" U-um, w-who're you"

He rubs his shaggy chin.

" You want to know the truth?"

Whats that suppose to mean?

"Well do you!?"

Man, does he have some issues.

I stand up and take a step back.

"S-sure."

He smiles and he too takes a step forward.

"Can you handle the truth?"

Is he crazy?

"Well y-you see, I'm suppose to meet up with some friends of mine so I should get going"Then I get a brilliant idea.

" Have you ever heard of Erza?Or what about gray? You wouldn't want to do something you would regret . Well, if you treasure your life."

His reaction was totally unexpected.

"Hahahahahahahahah! You think that's gonna make me leave? You don't even attend to that god for sacking guild anymore! Hahahahahahaahah"

How does he know about that? And most of all, how dare he laugh about it!

" God dammit! What the hell do you want with me!?"

Whoops , I didn't mean to say that. At least it shut his laughing up, but maybe that was a bad thing.

"How could you talk to me like that, _princess_?"

I catch my breath. Why does that sound so familiar. This guy is really freaking me out.

"Oh, did I struck something there. Maybe a certain memorie?"

W-what is he talking about? O-of course that didn't bring any memories. I mean, I never even met this man in my entire life! And yet, I cant help but think.......

"Oh come now! Dont tell me you forgot who I am?!"

I open my mouth to yell for help, but get interrupted when he flings himself toward me. Now, I expected to be thrown to the ground and trampled on, or maybe even bitten( god knows what he really might be) but I didn't expect to be raped in his arms with his head resting on my head. I'm to stunned to even move.

" Ive lost you along time ago." He pauses and lowers his voice."Are you sure you don't remember me?"

I think about my response before speaking. I f I say something he doesnt like Ill have a one way ticket to haeven.

So I just shake my head.

I could feel his sigh, and to be quite honest it felt good, like a feeling that I longed for for so long. Tears begin to slip down my face.

He squises a bit harder.

"Its OK. This time I'm not going to leave. I wont let you suffer alone any longer." He starts to sooth my hair.

I close my eyes to focus on this new yet familiar sensation. He is something different, _that's_ true, but who could this man be? A small voice in the back of my head whispered

_'Dad.' _It cooed.

Shock sweeps through me. No,no,! I shove him away as hard as I could and half of me felt total regret after seeing the hurt that was plain on his face.

No. I don't care. This to freaky!

I try to remember how to make my legs move but something was making me uncap able of that.

I look at him to see if hes gotten mad but the look was fool of frustration.

"Why cant you remember?" He skakes his head.

"I guess ill just have to show you then." He steps forward and put his hand on my face.

No, I don't want this, why cant I move?!

He brings his face closer and whispers something to low for me to hear but then my mind was engulfed in forgotten memories.

There was a man holding a little girl, then there was one with him holding her on his shoulders. But the one that made me most surprised was when he was tucking the little girl in bed.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead(which was big) and whispered

"Ill come back, don't worry. If its the last thing I do." Hes studding her face as if trying to memorize it."I wont forget you" He gets up and walks to the door but turns back

" Goodbye._Princess"_

My mind came to a blank and all the pictures came swirling to an end. I was now staring at the man in my memories. My real dad.

All of a sudden my feet were free and I ran, I couldnt dijest this. Not now, not after i had the false idea that another man was my own father.

Still I was afraid of losing him now, so when I heard his footsteps behind me, i was relieved.

What I wasn't expecting was to be surrounded in a brilliant Orange fire. I came to an arubt stop. Is it him,really him? I swing desperately around trying to find any sign of him,but what I found was just the man who claims to be my dad. My heart sinks and all of a sudden I didnt care anymore. He notices this.

" Whats wrong? Aerent you surprised about my power?" Hes studing my face now, but I dont care. I gave my hopes up like I told myself not to. Man this really sucks.

"Oooooooh OK. now I know whats going on. You thought I was your pink haired friend right? Well let me tell you something, hes not coming back. He left you just for a stupid mission. whats his name again? Nats-"

"SHUT UP!!!! You've gone to far already with saying those things about him, but to have to hear _you_ say his name is too much." I step closer.

" Because you left me to."

It was quiet for a moment, but then he gets this serious look on his face.

"I can make it go away. The pain of your loss, I mean. Just with a touch of my finger."

I look at him and for a moment I see something dark about him.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles.

"You have very strong powers dear, if only you could use them." He looks down. "I could teach you, but im going to have to release a side of you that you never seen before."

I take a deep breath.

" What kind of powers?"

I watch as he raises his hand and as flames engulfed it.

_'So hes a dragon slayer.'_

"I can also make a person do what I want. Like to glue them to the floor unable to move."

If I could do that stuff, I might be able to be strong enough to go back to fairy tail!

" Please. Please teach me!"

He smiles as he takes a step forward.

"Are you sure?"  
I'm starting to get frustrated with this guy. Just hurry and do it already!

" Yes."

He smiles even wider as he places his hand on my forehead. He says his words and then there was a black out.

When I awoke, the power that was surging through me was stronger than ever before. It was like seeing through someone else's eyes. wait. I am seeing through someone else's eyes! Why cant I lift my hands or move my feet?! I knew now, that the man who did this to me wasn't planning to help me, but to posses me! Just great! Now what am I gonna do?But the worse part was seeing what the new me was thinking about doing to fairytail. I just hope someone can stop her.

* * *

Ok so this is finally up! pleaz review!


End file.
